


Rewrite the Stars

by khfan12



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira!Protag, Ann & Ryuji are soulmates but they're young and learning, Ann is in love with Shiho and cares a lot about Ryuji tbh, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Healthy Polyamorous Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, My First Work in This Fandom, Non Beta'd fic, Non-Phantom Thief OC, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, lots of platonic friendships and some romantic ones, more relationship tags to be added as the fic goes on, more tags to be added as the fic goes on, no beta (we die like men), platonic friendships are great, romance isn't planned to be the main focus of the fic, will tag more characters as they appear / have a bigger role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfan12/pseuds/khfan12
Summary: Things were supposed to be perfect. A perfect daughter for a, seemingly perfect family. She had been torn away from her former friendships all for the sake of face-value. But she didn't want that. So she began to break away from what was expected of her.Not too long after Himiko had reached out to repair said friendships, her soulmate, literally, crashes into her one day; and her life is thrown into a chaos that she's not sure she wants to stop.





	1. 01: You'd be the one I was meant to find

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is one out of two Persona 5 fanfictions with an original character that i've been working on! the other one i've been working on for longer (and im wanting to work out more before i start publishing it!) and this one kinda happened as a spur-of-the-moment idea that i grew attached to, and it's also not beta'd! i'm open to beta's for this fic if anyone would like to (as i know that im not the best writer out there!)  
> i haven't had a beta in a long while, and it's my first published fanfiction in a little while, so please feel free to tell me what you think as it goes along!  
>  
> 
> **Soulmate AU where you have your soulmate’s name written on your body.**

She frowned at the words on her wrist once more; mulling the name over in her mind.

 _Akira Kurusu_.

In all her years so far, Himiko had yet to meet someone with that name. Would it ever happen at this point? She was a second year; already 16. Her parents had found each other when they were 14; her brother Shiro had already found his soulmate as well; a woman named Chihaya- an interesting woman, to say the least. But they were happy, and that was all she could ask for for him. Shiro was a far better person than she; already knowing what he wants to do for a career and happy with a wonderful soulmate. Himiko wouldn’t know either of those personally, so she had to rely on how her brother described how it felt to her.

“Himiko.” 

She was interrupted by her thoughts as her father’s car stopped in front of Shujin, him calling her name. She flinched at the harshness of his tone before she turned to look at the older man beside her. “...yes father, I know.”

Her voice was quiet as she got out of the car. Her father watched her grab her school bag and let out an exasperated sigh before he drove off. That was the extent of their interactions in public now; sighs, grunts, hello and goodbye. Sometimes she wondered if he was ashamed of her- his daughter being friends with a both _model_ and a _delinquent_. His daughter, the daughter of a well-known doctor and teacher, being less-social than he wanted her to be. His daughter, failing an exam. His daughter, who was being tutored by an upperclassman just so that she’s doing okay in school.

His daughter, scared to be alone in a room with him for longer than an hour.

She tried not to put too much thought into it as she began her trek into the school building. She knew how little her father thought of her choices as of recent and she had begun to not care. Maybe that was how it had all started; her descent into closing herself off.

She had just hoped that today would be better than she had felt at that moment.

 

* * *

 

“Himi-chan.”

Himiko turned to look at the other girl; Suzui Shiho. She was in her class; class 2-C. The two were close enough; Himiko being good friends with both of the other girls’ soulmates. It was shocking enough when she, Ann and Ryuji had realized that they were each other's soulmates; it being rarer to have two than one. Shiho had been nice enough for Himiko; one of her classmates who had actually talked to her outside of class without needing help with something.

Himiko smiled softly at her. “Yes? What’s up?” she asked, setting her school bag on her desk. Shiho fiddled her hands in front of her, biting her lip. Himiko sighed, reaching out and setting a hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?” she asked softly. Shiho sighed. “I just...haven’t seen Ryuji yet today and...I was wondering if you had yet.”

Himiko shook her head. “I haven’t, sorry. Has he texted you or Ann yet? He normally does by now right?” she asked, feeling a small pit of worry in her stomach. Shiho rubbed her arm. “Ah...he hasn’t yet. Ann said she thought she saw him meet the new kid earlier, but she wasn’t sure because she...uh, got a ride this morning.” she said, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I just… can’t help but worry about him.”

“Shiho, you’re fine. You have a right to worry, okay? I’m sure he’ll show up to school soon.” Himiko offered a smile, which Shiho reciprocated before returning to her seat beside Himiko, who sat in her own seat. She turned to look out the window, noting the rain and letting out a sigh.

She quietly mumbled to herself; “ _why do I feel like something’s going to happen today?_ ”

Despite rain usually being relaxing to her, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

* * *

 

Her pencil tapped on the table as she stared at her notes. She was in an after-school tutoring session with her senpai, Makoto Nijima, due to her father’s request. However, she was feeling antsy. According to a text she had gotten from Ann, Ryuji had shown up to school--

_four hours late._

Needless to say, Himiko and the girls were worried. She knew that Ryuji could take care of himself, but that didn’t stop her from worrying. She only had the three of them as her friends- Makoto being an acquaintance of convenience. She didn’t want to lose a friend, especially just after repairing their friendship that, had really been torn because of her. She felt like she didn’t deserve Ryuji and Ann, especially after they accepted her offer to try again. She felt like she didn’t deserve Shiho for being as kind and welcoming to her as she had been. The trio really had been making an effort to keep including her.

“Himiko.”

Himiko sat up straight, eyes darting over to Makoto, who sat across from her. She was watching her, a stern look on her face. “Is everything okay Himiko? You haven’t been focusing like normal.” she asked, her voice taking on a softer tone than Himiko probably deserved. Himiko nodded. “I...I’m fine, I’m just...lost in thought.” her voice was quiet, quite the opposite of okay. Makoto shook her head. “We’re stopping here for today.”

“B-But I can…!”

“Himiko. Don’t say you’re okay, I can tell that you’re not. If you’re worried about something, go check on it. If I’m asked how the session today went, I’ll say it went fine.” Makoto smiled. “Besides, best not push you when you’re not focused to be here.” she chuckled, closing the book in front of them. Himiko nodded, moving to put her things away.

 

> _[received text: ann] himi, we’re in the courtyard with ryuji waiting for you!_
> 
> _[received text: ann] we’re gonna go study in shibuya if you wanna join!_
> 
> _[received text: ann] except shiho, she has practice_
> 
> _[received text: ann] but she has some time so she wants to wait for you too!_

She smiled before she responded.

 

> _[outgoing text: ann] i’m heading there now_

Himiko stood, her things in her bag and turned to Makoto. “Thank you, senpai, I…appreciate it.” she said softly. Makoto smiled, waving goodbye to Himiko as she exited the room.

Himiko, making sure that everything was in her bag, turned to start sprinting towards the stairs. It was a rare time for her to run, but she couldn’t help it; she wanted to make sure that one of her best friends was okay. That’s what a normal girl would do...right?

She hurriedly stepped down the stairs of the second and onto the first floor; letting out a quiet huff as she spotted the doors she was aiming for. She was getting closer, nearly there when suddenly--

her body hit something, or rather, _someone else_ , sending both of them to the ground.

“ _idiot, this is why you watch where you going!_ ” her thoughts screamed at her as her rear did the same. If her things weren’t in her schoolbag, then they’d have surely been all over the place. However, she couldn’t say the same for the boy she had ran into, the papers he had been carrying now fluttering to the ground. The students around them began whispering immediately; much to Himiko’s dismay.

 

“ _She just ran into the transfer student!_ ”

“ _No way! Doesn’t she know he’s a criminal?!_ ”

“ _Wow, senpai is_ **_much_ ** _braver than I am_.”

 

Himiko sighed; the stupid comments annoying her. She looked to the boy before her; noting that he really must have been the new transfer she had heard about. Despite the rumors, he didn’t seem too bad; messy black hair and glasses. If anything, he looked like a quiet bookworm to her.

He must have felt his eyes on her, because he had opened his eyes to look at her curiously. The two sat like that for a moment, the whispers around them falling to a dull murmur. Himiko swallowed the lump in her throat; almost feeling a fluttering in her chest as her eyes met his. They held each other’s stare for, which really was only a minute, felt like much, _much_ longer to Himiko.

“I’m so sorry, I should have watched where I was going!” she spoke first, breaking the silence and what had nearly felt like a trance between the two of them. She moved to stand up, brushing her skirt out and brushing herself off. She leaned over, holding her left hand out to him; the name on it peeking out of the cuff of her shirt. “I can help you pick up your papers? It’s the least I can do for...well, knocking you over.”

“Thank you.” he said, before he took her hand and let her help pull him up. However, he paused, staring at her wrist. “...oh.” he mumbled, looking up at her. “What’s wrong--?” she asked, cutting herself off when she saw her wrist.

 _Akira Kurusu_.

That name; the name that she had spent days wondering about. She looked at the boy, seeing a softer look on is face than what was previously there. “U-Um...it’s my s-soulmate mark.” she said, stuttering slightly as she reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear with her free hand. The boy released her hand, only to each other and pull the cuff of his shirt and blazer and Himiko’s breath caught in her throat.

 _Himiko Suekane_.

Her name was on his wrist. This boy must have been her soulmate, he must have--

“...my name.” he said, as if he had found his voice again after being speechless. Himiko felt a fluttering in her chest; biting her lip. “I’m... Akira Kurusu.” he breathed out; his eyes not leaving her face.

Himiko felt a warm feeling spread in her chest, and felt a soft smile spread on her face. “I’m….I’m Himiko Suekane. It’s...it’s nice to meet you...Kurusu-kun.”

 

Akira’s papers around on the floor around them were forgotten as the two soulmates stood there, smiling at each other as if they were the only things that had mattered. And at that moment? They were just that for each other.


	2. it's up to you; and it's up to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko, the happiest she had been in years, and it showing to her friends. 
> 
> But when she had gotten home that evening, it all fell apart.

It had felt like the wind was knocked out of her, mixed with floating up on cloud nine. She was left in disbelief; knowing that she had finally met the boy who had the name imprinted on her wrist. After years of wondering if she’d ever meet the owner of the name- she finally had.

And judging by the wide smile on his face, he was feeling the same way.

Someone clearing their throat tore the two out of their trance; Himiko looking around to find the source. Her eyes landed on a familiar blond and she let out a breath.

Ryuji.

“I...I can still help you pick up your papers…” she turned to look at Akira, letting out a giggle that she didn’t know she had it in her to make. His nod with a smile made her heart soar.

Why was she feeling this way over a boy she had just met? Was this what it was like to meet your soulmate?

Himiko felt Ryuji’s eyes on them as she helped Akira pick up his papers (most likely his information from the school) and she stood in front of him. “I, uh...I’m in class 2-C...should we exchange contact info…?” she asked, her voice soft enough for just him to hear. When Akira nodded, Himiko felt a fluttering in her chest.

They bid goodbye as he left and Himiko couldn’t help the smile on her face as she felt Ryuji’s hand on her shoulder. “So what was up with that?” he asked. Himiko, with the nearly goofy smile still on her face; uttered one word.

“Soulmate.”

* * *

 

After filling in Ann and Shiho, Ryuji got a call from his mother asking him for help with something at home, meaning he couldn’t study with the girls anymore. Shiho had also left them for her practice; leaving Ann and Himiko by themselves.

It was a good time; Himiko the happiest she had been in years, and it showing to her friends.

But when she had gotten home that evening, it all fell apart.

* * *

 

Himiko briskly rubbed her arms before she knocked in the door in front of her. She waited; gently hugging herself. Her hood, having been on her head up until she entered the building, was now off; her hair slightly messy in its place.

The door opened, Ryuji running a hand through his hair. “Mom's at work, but she said you could stay as late as you need.” he said, letting Himiko inside before closing the door behind her.

Himiko nodded, sitting on the familiar couch. Ryuji paused by the door; taking in her frazzled appearance. Her brown hair was in a messy bun; loose strands sticking out, and her hair slightly damp. What looked like what had been the remains of dried tears that had been hastily wiped away were on her face. Her hoodie was damp due to the rain outside and she was shaking slightly; but Ryuji doubted that it was from the rain.

He moved over, grabbing a folded towel from a nearby chair and wordlessly tossing it over to her. He moved to grab something from the fridge; a couple drinks for the two of them.

By the time he sat beside her, she had hastily dried her hair and was quietly running her thumbs over the fabric of the slightly damp towel. He offered an orange flavored drink to her And she accepted; ignoring Ryuji’s curious glance.

“What happened?”

His voice was quiet; soft. A stark contrast to what their classmates were used to; something that only she, his mother, Ann, Shiho, and a select few others had heard from him.

Himiko stared at the can of orange juice in her hands; lightly biting her lip. She quietly sniffled, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “...dad...was yelling at me again…”

Her voice was quiet; nearly a whisper. Ryuji turned to look at her; seeing her hands gripping the can slightly harder than before. He set his own drink on the table in front of them and reached over, gently pulling her drink out of her hands and setting it in the table. She moved to grip her arms. “Himiko...are you...okay?”

Those words...with those three words, the dam broke. Himiko felt tears well up in her eyes and she began to sob. Ryuji reached over, gently and swiftly pulling Himiko into a hug. One hand hugged her, while the other gently rubbed circles into her shoulder. Her hands balled into fists against his chest as she cried. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried.

At least here, with her best friend, she knew she could cry. She knew that she didn't have to pretend to stay strong and make it seem like she had it all under control. And she was so glad about that.

* * *

 

After Himiko had calmed down, she agreed to take off her hoodie to let it dry; but reluctantly. Ryuji was furious to see bruises on her arms; some the size of a large hand, others smaller or misshapen. He pulled Himiko into another hug; simply wanting to make sure that she wasn't shaking anymore. After that, he gave her one of his sweaters to wear, for her comfort.

“...so you met your soulmate today.”

He wanted to lighten the mood a little bit; choosing a topic that he hoped would take her mind off of things. Judging by the smile that grew on her face, it worked.

“Yeah...yeah I did…”

Ryuji smiled softly at her, letting out a chuckle. “Did it feel like you thought it would?” he asked. “It felt...it felt so much better, Ryuji...I just...i don't know if I'm ever going to be able to describe the feeling and I...I wouldn't ever give it up because...I'm so so happy to finally feel it.”

Ryuji nudged Himiko with his elbow and chuckled. “Welcome to the soulmate club.” he joked, watching as she giggled.

She looked so happy compared to a few moments ago. Ryuji only hoped that Akira would prove to be as good as a person, and a soulmate, that Himiko deserved. She deserves someone better than her father; someone who wouldn’t hurt her and who wouldn’t break her heart.

All he could do was hope that things would work out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry that the end notes for the first chapter were so long / wordy like- geez. anyway! i appreciate you guys checking out this fic! i'm planning to try to have it follow the basic outline of the game, with differences / twists here and there.
> 
> any and all comments are appreciated as well! do you like himiko so far? are you curious about her / ryuji's friendship? do you maybe want to see any particular characters who may or may not have been mentioned yet?
> 
> either way, i hope you guys have an awesome day / evening! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay! i'm honestly still unsure if i'm going to continue this since i'm not sure how it sounds? so remember; all criticism are welcome and appreciated! if you'd like to see more from this story in particular, let me know! 
> 
> i'm still working on getting these characters down too, so i hope that they come off as okay!  
>  
> 
> \-----  
> also a few details about some of the soulmate things:  
> \- the Soulmate names are on the wrist. So, say Himiko's is on her left wrist, then Akira's is on his right.  
> \- in the case of Shiho, Ryuji and Ann, Shiho has Ann's name on her left wrist, Ryuji's on her right. Ryuji has Shiho's name on his left, Ann's on his right; Ann has Ryuji's name on her left wrist, and Shiho's on her right- so kinda like a circle.  
> \- there ARE cases of people having a name on each wrist, but when they meet both people, they only have one name on their wrist- being the one who has two names on their wrist.  
> \- soulmates like Shiho, Ryuji and Ann who all have each other's names on their wrists are rare compared to one soulmate or one person who has two but their soulmates only have one.  
> \- people HAVE dated those other then their soulmates before  
> \- just because someone is your soulmate doesn't mean you're compatible personality-wise. it also doesn't mean that people can't become warped and change into someone totally different.  
> \- people in situations above have woken up with completely different names on their wrists before- think of it like the universe trying to correct itself for the better of the people involved. this case is EXTREMELY RARE.


End file.
